Noches Invernales
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Lo amenazó con la mirada, y luego del suspiro de alivio que dio, notó que por más de haber sido un juego, igualmente se encontró nervioso - AU HisaSoi.


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

_**Título: Noches Invernales.**_

_**Canción: 'Las noches que no mueren' de La Oreja de Van Gogh.**_

_**Pareja: Hisagi y Soi Fong.**_

_**One-shot Número: 3.**_

**..**

—_Shuhei es un idiota —recalcó Matsumoto, con una sonrisa divertida, observando cómo el muchacho se negaba a aceptar lo que le ocurría. Y cómo algunas de sus amigas le daban la razón, mientras Soi Fong se encogía de hombros, ignorando la escena. _

_Eso la hizo sonreír más. Porque la de cabellos negros no tenía idea de que era por ella la agonía de su buen amigo. Estaban en el primer año de universidad, en el caso de Soi, en el primero del internado para policía. Si bien era internado, los fines de semana le dejaban salir, y ese domingo, ella estaba entre sus amigos, en casa de la mencionada rubia._

_Fue llevada por la fuerza, por Yoruichi y por la dueña de casa. Lo triste era que la primera mencionada se había marchado, no le avisó, y se quedó sola entre algunas mujeres que no conocía. Estaba incómoda, y en sus intentos por fugarse, Rangiku siempre la pescaba. No quería ser cruel e irse de igual forma, bajo su mirada. _

_Entablaba una conversación amena con Nanao Ise e Isane Kotetsu, la última, una de sus compañeras de instituto, lo más parecido a una amiga, además de Rangiku y Yoruichi. Si bien ella no era de lo más charlatana, era quien se encontraba más cuerda. Ise cuidaba a su prometido borracho, y Kotetsu que su novio no se emborrache con sus amigos, era una suerte que el mejor amigo de éste estuviera de mucho humor para beber. _

_Y que Matsumoto esté entretenida con otras cosas, también._

—_¡Shunsui! —Bramó la de lentes, encaminándose hacía el mencionado y levantándolo del suelo por una oreja—. ¡He dicho basta!_

—_P-Pero, Nanao-chan… —lloriqueó el hombre. Eran unos años mayores que los presentes, pero él seguía actuando más infantil que todos ahí._

—_Pero nada —terminó ella._

_Soi Fong mostró una media sonrisa ante aquello, a la vez que Isane observaba cómo Izuru consolaba a Shuhei. Era extraña aquella escena, usualmente era al revés. Llevaba unos meses saliendo con el rubio, y si bien no era la relacione más normal, ella gustaba de darle cuidados, también adoraba su compañía, cuando no lo encontraba muy deprimido, y él ya había mencionado que agradecía el que ella lo mantuviera en tierra. _

_Pero ese día, al parecer hubo cambio de facetas, ¿qué cosa le ocurría al moreno? _

—_Pobre de Hisagi-san —mencionó en voz alta. Y al escuchar ello, su acompañante le dio una mirada, encontrando el aura negativa invadiendo el ambiente._

—_Hmp —fue su exclamación, en respuesta. Ya le había parecido raro que el único borracho fuera Kyoraku. Intentó no prestar atención, pero le parecía extraño ver a su antiguo compañero de clases en tal estado, por lo que se dignó a mirar su progreso en los minutos que pasaron, y nada. _

_Un acercamiento, hace algunos meses. Pensó, al momento de preguntarse porqué era que pensaba en él. La había salvado una tarde de mojarse en la lluvia, cuando salían de la escuela, cuando ni se dirigían la palabra, es más, juraría que ese día fue la primera vez que dialogaron…_

—_**Tenlo —dijo, extendiendo el paraguas.**_

—_**No, gracias.**_

—_**Insisto —frunció el ceño, pero en cuanto notó la preocupación de él, lo tomó a regañadientes. Debía ser educada.**_

—_**No creas que ganas algo… —advirtió.**_

—_**Para nada —sonrió, satisfecho, antes de seguir su camino.**_

_Días más tarde, volvieron a hablar cuando le devolvió el paraguas, y desde entonces incluso entablaban conversaciones, entre las conversaciones de compañeros, y más de una vez la hizo enfadar. Entendía que, muy a su pesar, había tenido un acercamiento con un muchacho, aunque se recalcara no querer una relación hasta ser mayor._

_Y ese pensamiento fue lo que le hizo despertar. ¡Era imposible! Pero, entonces, ¿qué hacía caminando a su casa con Hisagi de compañía? Entrecerró los ojos y recordó el ofrecimiento del moreno a hacerlo, si bien se negó, ya lo tenía detrás igual. Cruzó sus brazos al frente y miró hacía un lado, molesta. _

—_Asustarás a las plantas —dijo, y logró que frunciera el entrecejo—. ¿No crees que hace frío?_

—_Es invierno —respondió, para que se callara. Repentinamente estaba incómoda y lo único que deseaba era terminar las calles para llegar a su morada. Estaba enterada de lo que podría pasar en cualquier momento, y lo confirmó en cuanto él carraspeó y tuvo que mirarlo._

—_Lamento que te esté incomodando —comenzó a decir, y Soi con seriedad seguía observando cuál sería la forma en que lo diría, tenía la posibilidad de negarse, pero sabía muy bien que sería un momento en que olvidaría su entorno y aceptaría repentinamente lo que ocurría, así como también los sentimientos del chico. No dejaban de caminar, y la entrada noche traía fresco, entre copos de nieve—. Ya sabes, vine para decirte que…creo que me gustas._

_La muchacha supo entonces, que se conocía mejor que nadie. Porque en ese momento su mente se perdió en los lugares más recónditos de su cabeza, y sólo le hizo recordar constantemente que el estómago estaba revuelto, y que se revolvía más si Shuhei la tocaba, cosa que ocurrió, pues la tomó del rostro suavemente, y sintió las manos masculinas muy frías._

_También la besó, apenas en un roce, y le dedicó un extraño abrazo, en el que escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y sintió el frío de las mejillas y nariz sobre su piel, lo que provocó un gran escalofrío, pero no lo retiró, correspondió el abrazo, y se dijo que, por sólo ese momento, lo dejaría ser._

Cuando el tiempo busca pasar, sin preguntar lo hace, sin tomar medidas ni consecuencias, total, ¿qué tanto puede perder el tiempo?

Eso pensó ella, cuando caminaba bajo la nieve hacía su casa, con un dolor en el estómago terrible, echándole la culpa al almuerzo en el trabajo. Prácticamente, su jefa, le obligó regresar a casa, para que descanse y al día siguiente fuera dispuesta a seguir la lucha. Por más de renegar que prefería quedarse, Yoruichi Shihoin había mostrado una faceta maternal siniestra, y con sólo eso pudo sacarla.

Trabajar en la jefatura de policía podía tornarse pesado, en especial cuando era invierno, y tu jefa, también amiga, sabía que no te encontrabas bien.

No lo estaba, podría enfermarse en cualquier segundo, lo aseguraba. Pronto estaría en cama, con Hisagi retorciendo un paño mojado a su lado, cuidándola por la gripe. Él era una persona muy molesta, muy romántica y en situaciones lo suficiente caballeroso como para hacerse ver diferente a lo que ella conocía.

Era en esas situaciones cuando le daba un golpe y regañaba por idiota. También cuando él sonreía, la abrazaba o robaba un beso, únicamente para verla roja y molestarla. Vaya novio que se había encontrado. El suceso fue inesperado, ni ella se esperó sentir algo por alguien tan…a su estilo.

Bufó por sus pensamientos, recordándose que tenía el suficiente tiempo como para recordar porqué lo quería. Continuó caminando un par de calles más, hasta llegar a su apartamento. Una vez dentro, el tibio ambiente casi quitó el dolor de estómago, pero de igual forma tomó un calmante.

Preparó té y se sentó frente al televisor, con ropa más a gusto y la calefacción encendida. Unos minutos más tarde, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, giró la mirada a la puerta, y encontró a su novio allí, quitándose la cantidad de abrigos y sacudiendo el manto blanco de su cabeza.

—Bienvenido —dijo, y la mirada oscura estuvo sobre la suya enseguida.

—Hola —respondió, sorprendido de verla allí—. ¿Estás bien? —Habiendo dejado las llaves y abrigos en lugares correspondientes, se acercó a ella, tomando asiento a su lado. Si ella no iba al trabajo, significaba el fin del mundo.

—Tenía dolor de estómago, y Yoruichi-sama lo notó —comentó, y fue suficiente para que él entendiera que la jefa de policía la había obligado a regresar—. ¿Todo en orden?

Asintió, sirviéndose un poco del té sobrante en la tetera, y al beberlo sintió el suficiente confort. La observó de perfil, ella miraba la televisión, ignorándolo por completo. Pensó toda la mañana, seriamente, cuál sería la mejor forma de indagar, molestarla, y a la vez salir sin ser golpeado. Una cosa casi imposible, si lo pensaba mejor, pero no perdería nada.

Sonrió, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Y si nos casamos? —Preguntó, cual hora o clima. Y en cuanto la de cabellos negros se giró, extremadamente sorprendida al caer en lo dicho, le tomó del rostro para mantenerle la mirada, sino ella la desviaría.

Soi sintió las manos frías sobre su rostro. Supo que sus mejillas se habían coloreado, y que todo ella detonaba incomodidad, además de parecer que pronto el vapor saldría por sus orejas. ¿Cómo osaba preguntarlo tan abiertamente? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y los abrió intentando evitar la suya. Él rió entre dientes, y por eso se ganó un golpe en la cabeza.

—Idiota —murmuró. La forma en que lo dijo, avergonzada y molesta, le dio la respuesta al muchacho, un sí, y una advertencia clara '_Vuelve a hacerlo y amaneces en la nieve_'. Con esa sonrisa divertida, se acercó lentamente a su oreja, susurrando un agradecimiento que le hizo sentir escalofríos, los cuales no fueron nada en comparación al que sintió cuando la nariz helada de su compañero se posicionó en su cuello, y dejó salir el aire junto con la tensión.

Supo entonces, que por más de haberle hecho esa jugarreta, fue un alivio su respuesta, y que por más de intento de molestarla, había sido planeado. Y le trajo un recuerdo no tan lejano, pero que tenía sus añitos.

_El invierno en tu nariz y tus manos en mi cara, querías poner la primavera en mí. Me sonroje, pero esta vez feliz… […] Aquel tres de diciembre del 2000 me diste tanta vida con un poco de ti, creímos en las noches que no mueren…_

**..**

**El tercer One-shot, este es el más largo de los tres. Nuevamente, a mi crítica es horrible xD espero que no hayan sufrido tanto ;-;/ **

**Si gustan de leer sobre Renji y Tatsuki o Grimmjow y Neliel, los invito a leer los otros dos primeros…aunque también son feos e-e**

**Se cuidan.**

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
